


First Day of Robin

by RedHoodie1723



Series: Jason Todd and The BatDad [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: #SaveBatDad2019, And you can pry that from my cold dead hands, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Fluff, Gen, Jason Todd is Alive, Jason Todd is Robin, Jason Todd is a smol child, No proofreading, One Shot, we die like robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHoodie1723/pseuds/RedHoodie1723
Summary: Jason and Bruce have a cute bonding moment right before Jason's first patrol as Robin.





	First Day of Robin

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, but I honestly don't care. I have been thinking about RHatO #25 and my current theory is that if I write enough quality Good Dad!Batman, that issue will cease to exist, lol. I know I have another fic going right now, but Idk where it is going, so I wrote this. Enjoy!

Jason stood in front of the mirror. Over the past few months, Jason had trained... and trained... and trained. Working on defense techniques, attack techniques, hand-to-hand combat, weapon combat, technology skills, detective skills, people skills, and so much more. He had put his heart and soul into his training. How else could he repay Bruce? The man took him into his home and cared for him. At first, Jason was wary, but now he was used to the long halls, the vases worth more than his life, the gold engraved murals and the ginormous ceilings. It was a lot, but it is home. 

The diet Bruce put him on to gain weight after years of malnutrition, the training, the arguments, and late nights, it all leads here. To this moment. Jason drew a breath before reaching up and putting the domino mask on his face. Looking into the mirror, Jason slowly let that breath out. The costume was beautiful. The dark green pants were tight but flexible and had gold marks running down the side until it ended at the boots of the same color. His belt was the same color of the markings, containing everything from grapple guns to smoke bombs. The red top made from a perfect mix of breathable fabric and protective kevlar and the green short sleeves only helped accentuate the flowy, yellow cape and collar. Jason looked back into the whites of the domino mask and a smile grew on his face. Jason was Robin. Robin was Jason.

* * *

Bruce Wayne was drinking a cup of coffee when 85 pounds of 11-year-old boy barreled into him. He put the mug down on the computer table before scooping up the boy into his arms. Jason was clad in the red, yellow, and green of the Robin suit. The boy smiled up at him and suddenly Bruce could imagine a different boy wearing the suit. But Jason wasn't Dick, and Bruce didn't want him to be. He knew Jason was his own person, but it becomes hard to remember that when Jason pulls off a backflip, makes a bad pun, or hangs from his back when he gets home from work. Then Jason goes and starts ranting about Pride & Prejudice or sassing Bruce about anything and Bruce is so glad that they are not the same. Bruce missed Dick, but he wouldn't give up his time with Jason for anything. 

"I'm ready Bruce. Let's go," Jason wiggled out of his arms and grabbed his hand, trying (and failing) to drag him to the Batmobile. "Come on!" 

Bruce let out a small laugh before tugging Jason's arm lightly so he was facing Bruce, "Are you sure you are ready, Jay?" Jason's face screwed up as if he was offended by that sentence. It was adorable. 

"B, please, I could kick your a-butt, I said butt, and you won't be able to do anything. That's how ready I am." Bruce gave Jason a pat on the shoulder before saying; 

"I'm sure you could Jay." Jason looked satisfied, but he was quickly distracted by the sleek metal car. The boy ran up to the Batmobile, doing a front handspring and landing on the roof. With a grin, Jason struck a "superhero" pose. 

"Now, come one, B. This is perhaps the most amazing day of my life!" Jason gave a spin before jumping into the car door Bruce had opened. 

"It's time for Batman and Robin to save the day!"


End file.
